The BrigadexxxxxxMight of the Vupline and Hound
by crimsondeathknight
Summary: Who are these armored men,that go by Wolf Brigade! Where is our Fox? Why are the clan heirs having deadly weapons tested on them? What are these so called guns? WARNING,RATE M FOR EXTREME ACTS OF VIOLENCE DONE TO OUR FAVORITE CHARACTER-NARUxSMALL HAREM


I've received barely any reaction to my stories so...i hope this chapter does better...

This will be a very dark story...alot of your favorite people...will.....lets say it's going to be totally unpleasant...

**I have references on my profile, on what items look like....**

* * *

Today is a quite nasty rainy day,in this large bowl shaped village that we can now see in front of us. In this village,all of the buildings looked like a typical Edo-period. This city,or more of an capital was situated in the middle of a vast forest. Yet there were 2 different,yet major details of this capital which sets it far different, from other Edo-period city's.

The first detail,is the sole building that had an architecture design of a modern building. This building was also entirely fashioned with extremely tinted-black glass,and metal.

The same building had black stainless steel framing/accents, on the edges and corners. The framing looked like that of traditional,Chinese window frames. The frames are of which you would typically see in pagodas.

Overall the building was shaped in the monolith design department. This building also stood at an stunning height of 75 story's tall,compared to the surrounding buildings which all had an typical height of 2-4 stories,and the occasion 20 story height for compartment buildings.(Each story is a floor,that's about 10 ft tall)

The second feature that set the capital out from others,is the very massively huge wall that protected it. The wall was at least 10 stories tall,and countless feet thick

Overall,this large capital is quite peaceful,in this exceptionally rainy day today. Yet moments later after time turned noon,all you could experience was the an absolute misery,and hopelessness feeling which seamed to linger in the pure pine scented air. Then nano seconds later after the feelings rushed yourself,multiple blaring loud sirens went off in the the distance forests.

After an hour or so, explosions rattle off in the far distance,which were currently going on in forest. These woodlands were guarded by very tall chain-linked fences,with razor wire on top of the fence line.

Yet If you were to walk down the fence-line after an hour or so from the city gates,you would come across the entrance,that was currently being guarded by white masked men, who wore black robes.

Yet you could tell,that they were not guarding to simply keep things out,yet surprisingly the guards were guarding to keep things in. You could tell that this detail was true, as a few guards kept on looking inward towards the forest every so often,while watching outwards from the forests.

Over time, nature took it's role too bring the darkness which always follows light, and the same light that everyday life,and economy relies on. Everything seemed to be in order for the sun too rise with it's eye stabbing lights. Well all except for the horrendous screaming of children in the forests,the same children who should be in bed at the moment,too get ready for school the next day.

After few hours, of which the twilight had transformed into a abyssal-like land scape,several men in metal armor had arrived at the gates, in formation. You could easily count,that there were 4 of them,due to that the flood lights that were shining on them. Yet instead of common flood lights,the bulbs were replace with units which had the characteristics too cast an eerie red light on everyone.

**(Rather having an extremely long description,you can look at what the armor looks in my profile,along with their weapons. Also all the armor is pitch black rather the green, than the armor is in the pictures.)**

Each of the figures,had several different weapons on them. Yet there were a few weapons that were exactly the same,of which everyone had on them

The first weapons that they all had on them,were multiple tactical knifes each. They all appeared too be made of, nano-carbon-tubing,and titanium. The metals were manufactured,in folded method,or the way katanas are created by. The knifes appeared to have a blade length of 6 inches each,and appeared that you could of, toss them and hit your targets with ease.(**you can see all the weapons that are also in pictures, on my profile**)

The next standard weapons among the armored figures,were the Chokutō's. Yet when you think of these blades you think of elegant swords,with wooden handles.

Yet they were all far from elegant. The entire piece of the swords were made of of the same materials as the knifes,and they also had an all metal handle, rather then the typical rayskin-cloth and wood. The blades, and handles also had long slender horizontal slots, to lessen the weight of the blade.

Now the next standardized weapons,were tube-like weapons.(**I'm not going to explain into high detail,I'm simply going to say they were ****MG 42 machine guns.**) Yet the tube weapons had a belt,which had copper objects imbedded into the belt,every inch or belt went from the tube weapons,and into a sole large metal cylindrical object, on all of the backs of the armored figures.

The second-to-last weapon,of which all 4 of the armored figures had on them,were an small tube weapon. (**Type 14 8 mm Nambu Pistol**)

The last weapons which all of the figures had, were multiple ball-like objects with a long neck. At the very end of the neck was a trigger of sorts,and a pin to pull. (**Grenades,of various types each**)

Now some of the figures had a unit attached to their backs. This unit had a very heavy base,with a tube that had a length of 2 feet in total,mounted to the heavy base. (**Mortar**)

The other last two were 2 different ones, of which only a few had on them. The first is an weapon like those tube weapons,yet the main difference was the bulk,or the lack of the bulk of the weapon,and its very long tube.(**Type 97 sniper rifle**) The last weapon was and fat dual barreled weapon,which only two had on them.(**dual barreled shot gun**)

The figures walked towards the two guards,who tensed immediately after seeing the armor wearers. One of guards then screamed in a panic tone two the four.

"I demand that you all tell us who you are immediately, before we both call for back up!";the tallest of the armor wearer's, then spoke up to the guard in a deep breathing voice, which was due too the mask that he was waring.

"I'm with these three,the four of us are putting on a live-fire weapons test on the genii here." "This is for the soon-to-come officials and delegates of many lands,who are also our corporation's main investor's!";Yell the now apparent leader.

"We also have no restriction on who we can test on,rather it be your genii,or not!"

"Do you have any proof,that your the so called "Wolf Brigade ",of which our leaders told us about?"

"Yes we do,Sir!";the apparent leader then gave them, an pamphlet, with a blood-red wax,**whirlpool**,wolf,and many other seals on it,including a** leaf** seal!.

The guard then showed the other guard the paper,which resulted in a nod and the rusted gates opening.

**Time Skip-One Hour**

After an hour or so of walking in complete darkness,well all except for the glowing lights which could mean a possible means of night vision. The four soon came across their first test subjects.

The "Test subjects" ,were a boy in a white trench-coat with sunglasses,a boy with facial tattoos and puppy,and a last of all an violet haired girl.

They appeared to be all on guard,and seemed to have noticed our "Wolf Brigade".

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cliff Hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

NEXT CHAPTER-MEMORYS AND DEATH!

* * *

Well what you think,If your sorta confused of whats going on,the next chapter will have tons of flash backs...and such


End file.
